Sabin the Dragon Keeper?
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: Do you know what happens when you leave an Aquamarine Motor Dragon in the hands of Two Motor City Machine Guns for a week? Crazy things happen. Read and review! No Flames,Please!


Sabin, the Dragon Keeper

_**Sabin, the Dragon Keeper?**_

_**By SabinsAngel**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, and I will never do a Slash-paring in my life. Oh, and Saraphima is Neko's pet Aquamarine Motor Dragon. **_

_**Synopsis: What happens when Miss Neko, a New Knockout in TNA shows up at Sabin's apartment with a Baby Dragon? He and Shelley have to take care of it for a whole week while she is in Kentucky for a Family Reunion! What happens next? Find out! **_

_**Chapter 1: Saraphima and Sabin? **_

One dark Saturday evening, Sabin was busy in his apartment, just watching the movie called "Saw 4" with all the lights turned off and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He was happily munching it away while the movie was going. When all of a sudden…He heard a knock at the door. The loud knocking freaked him out as he almost dropped the bowl.

"Who's there?" he called out, putting the bowl down and walking towards the door.

No one answered. His blue eyes widened as he walked closer to the door with a baseball bat in his hands.

Closer and closer he crept up to the door and grasped the door knob…He heard a strange muffled sound and then….

Turning the knob slowly, he opened the door and raised the bat up high. Standing in a fighting pose, he jumped in front of the shadowy figure…Which turned out to be Alex Shelley with a DVD Case in his mouth and his arms full of snacks and games.

Alex spit out the movie, and said…

"Dude! It's me!"

"Oh! Man, you scared me! I thought you were a sniper or something!" Sabin said and calmed down, dropping the bat. "Come on in, I was just getting to the good part!"

"What are we watching?"

"Saw 4! What movie did you bring?"

"Good Luck Chuck. It's supposed to be funny."

"You rock."

The two men sat down and continued watching the movie. Alex grabbed a couple of sodas and pushed "Play", which resumed the scene.

Normally, Sabin and Shelley were super-brave, but this movie freaked them out. When Jigsaw put that one man in the Double-sided Spiked Chair, in which that dude's face got punctured like a pincushion, both of them freaked!

Another knock at the door caused Sabin to spill the popcorn all over the floor!

"Who do you think that could be?" whispered Shelley, all covered in popcorn.

"I don't know…go check." Chris whispered.

"Dude….I am not going to check it. You are."

"You do it!"

"No, you are going to check the door!"

"You do it! I'm not going to do it!"

"Oh, come on…ya big whiner."

"Oh! Going for that trump card, are we?"

"So what if I am?"

The knocking got louder and louder as the two were fighting…

"We'll answer it together."

Both men walked towards the door slowly, Sabin grabbed the bat again and Shelley grabbed Chris's replica X-Division Title belt.

They crept up to the door…their heartbeats getting faster and louder as Sabin reached for the doorknob. Both men looked at each other with a frightened look as Chris turned the knob slowly…. and whispered….

"1…. 2…. 3!" And on 3, he opened the door only to see a cloaked figure with a mysterious purplish-blue prism in it's hands…and when both men screamed, the cloaked figure took off it's hood to reveal it was Neko!

"Whoa! Guys! It's just me!" She said, holding her purple-clawed hands up in defense.

The two men calmed down and caught their breaths.

"Jeez…. Do you treat all cloaked women like this?" Neko joked, bringing the prism in and setting it on the table.

"No…you just freaked us out because we thought that you were a Demon!" Said Shelley.

"I am a demon, douchebag." She said with a blank stare.

"Oh."

"So, What brings you to my little apartment?" Sabin said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going out of town for a week and I was wondering if you could take care of my dragon for me?"

"Dragon?!" Said Shelley.

"Yeah. Her name is Seraphima. I can't take her with me because it would scare my family. So I'm entrusting you two with her care."

"Whoa. Why us?" Asked Sabin.

"Because I know I can trust you guys in taking care of her." She said and walked over to the small crystal, touched the tip of it, and out popped a tiny blue dragon, as big as an Xbox 360!

It cooed out a growl with a happy tone to its voice and flew over to Neko's shoulder.

"Seraphima, this is Sabin and Shelley. Can you say "Hi" to them?" She said to her dragon.

Seraphima just let out a growl and bowed its head, but then it sneezed out a tiny flame from it's mouth.

"Whoo! What type of dragon is she?" Shelley asked.

"She is an Aquamarine Motor Dragon. Very beautiful when they grow to adult size."

"Cute. So….How long are you gonna be out of town?"

"I just told you. Just for one week. I'll be back on Sunday."

"But what if we need help?"

"Call me on my cell. My number is written in this book." Neko said, pulling out a book called "The complete Idiot's guide to Raising a Motor Dragon."

She set it on the table and got ready to walk out of the room when she said…

"Oh, and don't ever…And I mean…Ever…Feed her any type of spicy food."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know." Neko said with a cold glance. "Anyway, I'm outta here. See you two in a week!"

And with that, she walked out and closed the door.

"Well, Now what?"

"Prrah!!" Seraphima squeaked.

"What?!"

"Prrah!!" She said again.

"What the hell did she say!?"

"It says that She's bored." Said Shelley, opening the book and reading a page from it.

"And you know this how?"

"Page 17, The Growls and Sounds of Dragons."

"Oh. What do dragons do besides fly around?"

"It says here….They love playing with Shiny things. Do you have anything we could use?"

"I think….Lemme see." Sabin said, going into his room and looking around, noticing that he still had some glass stones from when he took that trip to Japan and bought a whole bag of them for his fish-tank! Taking some in his hand, he put them on the coffee table and smiled.

"Yo! Seraphima! I've got something for you!" He called out….But she didn't come. He tried again…And again. "Where are you?!" Until he heard something some from the Bathroom.

"Sabin?"

"What?"

"I Can't get her out!"

"What the--?!"

Shelley pointed to the toilet…in which Seraphima got her head stuck.

"Oh my god. How did she get her head stuck!?"

"I think she noticed the toilet water sparkling and tried to swim….But didn't realize that it's too small to get in."

"Crapola. I think we're in trouble."

"How do you get a dragon out of a toilet?!"

"The crap do I know?! I never took care of a dragon before!"

Seraphima tried to free herself….but slumped onto the seat.

"Brraaaaaaoooo!" She howled…creating a sonic wave, blasting herself out….drenching both Sabin and Shelley with toilet water…But she fell on top of Shelley.

"Ow." Shelley said…moving her tiny dragon butt out of his face. "For a tiny dragon….You're heavy."

"Mrraah?" Searphima Said, cocking her head. Meaning she was confused.

"Sheesh. At least Neko could've left a translator or something!" Sabin said, drying off with a towel ….and started to dry up the floor.

"Well, We've got a week to learn more about a….What is she again?"

"Aquamarine Motor Dragon."

"Oh. We've got a week to learn more about this thing before she comes back! What does her diet consist of?" Said Shelley, noticing she was hungry.

"Ummmm….Mostly anything, But never spicy food. It says that they'll go into a fit of rage if they eat anything spicy."

"I see…But…Where is Seraphima?!"

The two of them felt a draft on the back of their necks…

She had escaped.

"Oh Crap." Were the words that Sabin and Shelley said before they ran out of the apartment.

_**What's gonna happen now that Sabin and Shelley lost Seraphima? They've got to find her quick! Before she gets hurt! Find out in Chapter 2: Of Dragon Tails and Tag-Team Titles!**_

_**Miss Neko.**_


End file.
